Secrets Cannot Be Kept Forever
by ShamrockShortie
Summary: A mysterious young man has made his way into Hogwarts, but is he really who he seems to be? When the fate of the entire Wizarding and Muggle world rests upon his shoulders will he make the right choice? -Alternate Universe-
1. He has come

Title: Secrets can't be kept forever

Chapter: He has come

Summary: A mysterious young man has made his way into Hogwarts, but is he really who he seems to be? When the fate of the entire Wizarding and Muggle world rests upon his shoulders will he make the right choice? -Alternate Universe-

Authors note: I had posted this on my original acct Hooah-Camo but I can't get into it. So I am now going to start writing it again.

Secrets hidden,

For 14 long years,

Corrupted in ways,

And taught only by fear.

Those buried in the past,

Shall be known,

Secrets that won't,

Be kept forever.

It spreads like a wildfire,

The choice of one boy,

Will he be the savior?

Or the destruction of hopes, dreams and tomorrows dawn?

It was widely known that Voldemort's biggest supporter was his only son, Draik. No Death Eater had knowledge of a worthy woman bearing their Dark Lord's child, but still the mysterious boy appeared unintelligibly. Now fifteen, Draik stood at 5'10", his chiseled features adorning an athletic body, striking turquoise eyes and deep auburn hair.

After the strange arrival of the boy, the Dark Lord's crumbling reign had started to pick itself back up. His once loyal servants had lost faith in their master, beginning to deny any belief that darkness could overcome the light. When word reached Voldemort himself that he was being deserted, he devised a plan to restore his power, which included the mysterious boy that had landed at his doorstep. A prophecy had been made that this boy was a most powerful being with the potential to decide the world's fate. With this newfound reassurance, the Death Eaters began to come crawling back claiming being brainwashed by the Order and under the Imperious Curse for long periods of time. The Dark Lord of course welcomed them back with unexpected mercy. Soon the wizarding world began to grow dark and fear rose quickly in the hearts of those with lingering hope. More attacks were ordered to give warning to those who opposed the gathering darkness.

"Dad, with that poker face, how do you expect to rule the world?" Snickered a surprisingly amused Draik.

"How many times must I tell you to address me as Father?" The rising Dark Lord drilled his son.

Draik turned in his chair towards Lucius Malfoy and whispered, "Ouch, that burned," before almost bursting out in laughter.

Lucius smirked a bit but quickly shifted to a cold mask when he caught a death glare from his Master.

The three were playing a small game of muggle poker at the request of the extremely bored Draik. His father of course complied and at the command of the Dark Lord, Lucius joined their little game.

"'Father', before I cream you with my pair of aces, I would like to address my middle name. So, were you washing laundry at the moment or did you pick it off some Muggle cleaning supply?" Draik asked.

Now Voldemort would have been angry, had be been present in front of his faithful servants, but his soft spot for the fifteen year old diminished the urge to curse him.

"Your awfully lucky it wasn't your grandfather that left me with my cursed first name or it would have been yours. But seeing as how your so fond of Marvolo, I believe you shall keep it," Voldemort said revealing his Royal Flush.

Draik let out a stream of mumbled curses while Lucius tried desperately to hide the snickers behind his cards.

"Now that your pride is lost, I suggest you head off to feed Nagini," Voldemort ordered his son.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Draik muttered, getting up from his chair and stepping out of the parlor.

Draik continued muttering obscenities as he strode down the dank hallways of Riddle Manor towards the upper floors that were haunted by Nagini, Voldemort's giant snake.

"My Nagini, you look particularly menacing today. Have you been getting lessons from Father?"

"Itssss about time you came up here!" The humongous snake chided.

"Well, I have been particularly busy, you know," he answered.

"What wasssss ssssso important?" She hissed.

"I was doing jig-saw puzzles and stuff." He mumbled.

"Harrumph, thought so."

"Jig-saw puzzles can be very hard let me tell you. They do take a bit of concentration."

"Well how would I know? Now where isssss my food, boy?"

Draik pulled a scrawny, wriggling rat out and held it out in front of Nagini. The snaked lurched back; ready to strike when the rat transformed into a chubby, watery-eyed man no taller than 5'4".

"P-please don't eat me!" The man wailed.

"But you have soooooo much extra meat on your bones," Nagini hissed excitedly.

"Now Nagini, you know better than to eat any of fathers 'followers'," he sighed.

"Wormtail, you're boring me. Go get Nagini some food before I change my mind of her not eating you," with that Draik exited the room.

He slowly made his way back down to the parlor, expecting to find Lucius and his father having a rather intense discussion, but found the room empty. He shrugged a little, figuring they had moved to his father's private wards. He headed towards a heavily locked metal door leading to the dungeons, muttered a quick password and made his way down the steps. He could hear two raised voices he recognized as his father and Lucius'. Creeping as quietly as he could, Draik pressed his ear against the thin wooden door at the bottom of the steps and listened as hard as he could.

".But do you realize the risk we would be putting him in?" His fathers voice boomed.

"Of course I do, but do 'you' realize that we don't have any other choice?"

Draik leaned in closer to the door accidentally placing his hand on the doorknob causing it to open and him to tumble through.

"Draik 'Marvolo' Riddle, what in Grindelwald's name do you mean by listening into my private conversations?" Voldemort snarled.

".I to see if the door knob worked properly, you know you couldn't ever be to careful. You could have been locked in," Draik recovered clumsily.

Voldemort placed his fingertips to his temples and sighed, " You are really driving my patience to its utmost extent, Draik."

"Oh almost?" Draik said as he apparated here and there as fast as he could. Tired of his foolish games, Voldemort quickly summoned his son and strapped him to a metal chair.

"Seeing as how this conversation was about you in the first place, I suppose I will just have to have you listen. And don't try to apparate or you will be spliced in to five different pieces."

Draik began to struggle against his restraints and stuck out his tongue childishly.

Meanwhile Lucius was patiently watching in the background, just waiting for his Master top finally snap.

"The time has come for these childish games to stop! You have come to the age that all young followers have waited for. Today is the day you receive your Dark Mark," Voldemort smiled maliciously.

Lucius slowly walked towards Draik sharing the same malicious smile as his master.

"My son has already received this mark and 'he' sees this as a 'great honor'. It would do you well to take his example and put it to good use. Don't move," Lucius warned.

"Of course 'MY' son will see this as a great honor! He is of my blood, what else do 'you' expect?" Voldemort hissed venomously.

All the while Draik had stopped struggling as millions of thoughts rushed before his eyes. Should he take the Dark Mark? Isn't that what he had always wanted? Doesn't he want to make his father proud?

"Father, I am ready," Draik stated.

"As you should be, my son."

Voldemort released his son from his restraints and raised him to his feet. He beckoned the boy closer and made him kneel down.

"Now kiss my robes, my son."

Draik did as he was told, fearing the maniacal look on his fathers face. He then lifted his face and stared into his father's crimson eyes searching for some kind of answer to all this madness.

"Hold out your left arm," Voldemort commanded.

Draik did as he was told and put his left arm out in from of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort mumbled something and started drawing a scull on Draik's arm. The process was slow and agonizing almost as if someone was ripping your skin right off your arm. As his father proceeded to finish the grotesque serpent protruding from the skull, Draik jerked his arm away from the immense pain. This movement caused Voldemorts wand to shoot up to Draik's forehead, which left a gaping lightning-bolt-shaped scar.

Draik fell to his knees, shuddering violently. His head was burning and he clutched the wound adorning his forehead with his palms.

"Boy, WHY did you move?" Voldemort yelled.

"I-I, sorry Father," Draik trembled.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

Draik collapsed in agony; his father had never shot a curse at him before. The feeling was intense, as if he would never get up again. It shot through every nerve of his body. He attempted to get back up by pressing one hand to his knee but fell back down.

"Get up, Son. Lets finish what we started. Do not move again, or I will not be so lenient."

Draik slowly stumbled to his feet as Voldemort raised his wand just like before. The pain didn't seem to hurt as much, since his whole body was already burning.

"Now, go to bed son. You shall receive your instructions in the morning."

Draik slowly walked up his father's steps and out the door. He made his way down the corridors and to his room.

Draik collapsed onto his bed and knew no more.

"Master Draik," squeaked a voice.

"What is it?" Draik mumbled from under his pillow.

"Sirs, your father would like you to meet him in the parlor," the voice squeaked again.

Draik lifted his face from the pillow. He rubbed his eyes and turned to see the house elf, Remmi. "Yeah, alright. I'm coming."

The house elf nodded and hurried out of the room.

Draik took off his shirt, which showed his muscles from the hard work of jigsaw puzzles, I mean from the hard work in the weight room, and the laps he ran around the manor. He pulled on a tight fitting black shirt and his deep auburn hair came out neatly without a brush. He then changed his pants and put on some blue jeans, finishing off his outfit. He slowly made his way to where his father said to be.

He entered the parlor to find his father and Lucius.

".He moved from the mark!"

"Are you DOUBTING MY SON?" Voldemort snarled.

"No, no Sir," Lucius said, kissing the hem of his masters robes.

"Don't let me ever catch you saying those things again," Voldemort warned.

"Ah son, here you are," Voldemort said.

"Good Morning Father, my you look quite cheerful today. I award you 1 gold star," Draik mocked as if he were awarding stars on a chart.

"You have received your Dark Mark, now you shall be treated as a Death Eater, with more status, of course. Come, your training begins."

"Yes Father."

"You will arrive at Hogwarts as Draik Riddle. None know my true name, so, I assure you, it will be safe. You will say your parents home schooled you until they were killed. The muggle loving fool will take you. You will therefore be sorted into Slytherin and will associate with Draco Malfoy and Slytherins. He will make sure you stay away from the Potters. They are not one of us. Be sure not to make friends with the other houses."

"Yes Father. I would not make friends with such mudbloods," Draik sighed in his head. So this is what it was to be a Death Eater.

Draik apparated outside of Hogwarts with his school supplies on a trolley he had brought. He was walking through the entrance hall when a house elf came running.

"Would Sir, need help?" The house elf asked nervously.

"Bring the luggage up by Dumbledore's office please," Draik said as he walked up the stairs.

A wizened old man appeared, who had a white beard lightly touching the floor below twinkling blue eyes.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am looking for the Headmaster of this school."

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. What can I do for you?"

"I am looking to enroll in your school. My parents had home schooled me and were recently killed. I am in my 5th year."

"What is your name?"

"Draik Riddle."

The light twinkle in the Headmasters eyes slowly began to disappear and he took a minute contemplating the young mans words. "Very well, come with me. The sorting shall begin," the old man smiled and added, "again!"

"What do you mean sorting? Just place my in Slytherin." Draik said firmly.

"My dear boy, I know nothing about you. I am simply going to take your word about transferring to the school without much information about you. I find out everything, therefore a background check at the moment is not needed. However, tradition is tradition and a sorting will be conducted. Now please follow me," Dumbledore said as he walked away,

They walked to the Great Hall and Draik stopped as he reached inside the door. The Headmaster continued to walk toward the staff table and bent down to a woman with a stern look on her face. She nodded and walked out of the Great Hall. She came back moments later carrying an old ratted hat.

"Attention, students. Before we serve the food, we have a new student that needs to be sorted. Draik Riddle, who is in his 5th year," Dumbledore announced, waving for Draik to come forward.

The students craned their heads curiously at Draik and soon clearly audible whispers circled the room as they looked at the scar on his head.

The hat (hum, hum) it said.

"Another sorting I see,

I said this before,

And I say it again,

Though rivalry will rise and friendships broken,

Look to other houses for comfort,

United we stand,

Alone we fall,

Now onto the houses,

You could belong in Gryffindor,

Where the brave dwell and hope lingers on,

You could belong in Ravenclaw,

Where the wise and noble run through,

You could belong in Hufflepuff,

Where loyalty lies and hearts are true,

Or you could belong in Slytherin,

Where students pride themselves on being cunning and sly.

Now try me on,

For I am the sorting hat,

Don't be afraid,

Let me choose,

Where you belong.

Draik walked up and sat on the stool. The stern teacher he saw before that left to get the hat, now placed it on his head.

"AHHH, another Potter I see. I was wondering when you would come to Hogwarts," the sorting had said out loud.


	2. Much left to be seen

Title: Secrets can't be kept forever

Chapter: Much left to be seen

Summary: A mysterious young man has made his way into Hogwarts, but is he really who he seems to be? When the fate of the entire Wizarding and Muggle world rests upon his shoulders, will he make the right choice? -Alternate Universe-

"AHHH, another Potter I see. I was wondering when you would come to Hogwarts," the Hat announced to the entire Hall

The once noisy halls now were silent as the grave and everyone stared up at the boy. Draik looked around, everyone was staring at him like he was an interesting painting in a museum. Some craned their heads in curiousness, others in disbelief and some, like Ronald Weasley, didn't have a clue what was going on.

"I'm hungry." Ron stated gruffly. He had just lifted his face up to see that a boy was sitting up on a stool with the sorting hat on.

"Hermione, what is he doing?" Ron asked.

"Don't you pay attention? We have a new student in our year," Hermione said continuing to look up at the sorting.

"Yes, but why is it so quiet?" He asked.

"The sorting hat just said another Potter has arrived, you know, like our teachers Lily and James Potter? The pair that lost their son when Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow."

"What do you mean lost?"

"When Voldemort came and attacked their house, he left the Potter's alive and their baby boy disappeared, murdered they suspected. Shhh. I am watching the sorting."

Draik slid his eyes to his left to see two professors mouths drop open in horror and surprise. The women with flaming red hair clutched the ebony haired man beside her as tears began to stain her not so bright emerald eyes. The man was staring hard at the 5th year sitting atop the rickety stool, but said nothing.

"I am not a Potter, you lousy, good-for-nothing hat. I am a Riddle, Draik Riddle."

"Ahhh, if you say so. You have Potter blood in you, I can feel it." The hat said.

"Sort me already, I don't need to have a conversation with a hat."

"Hmm, you would do well in Gryffindor.."

"If you put me there, I will chop you up into little pieces," Draik warned.

"I would put you in Slytherin, but putting you in Gryffindor would be so much fun."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table cheered slightly as Draik got up but instead of heading towards his new house table, he made his way to Dumbledore.

"I demand another sorting! That hat is crooked! It said I belong in Slytherin but it would be fun to put me in Gryffindor! I am going to chop that hat into pieces!" Draik screamed in fury.

"My dear boy, you only get one sorting. Please sit down," Dumbledore said smiling.

On the way down the steps Draik mumbled, "That sorting hat is going down."

"Hey Draik, come over and sit with us," a boy seated at the Slytherin table yelled.

Draik sighed with relief and walked over to sit with the Slytherins. Draik sat next to Draco who pushed over a pug faced Slytherin girl.

"Mad old hat," Draik mumbled.

"Well, Draik, that was quiet a surprise. Wonder what father will say," Draco whispered.

"THAT HAT IS MAD!" Draik yelled.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Draik again.

Dumbledore stood up, "Well, now that everything is in place, tuck in!"

Food appeared on all the empty platters and everyone started piling food on their golden plates. Draik felt a tap on his shoulder, "Mr. Riddle, please go sit with your house, that's the rule, you know," The stern professor said.

"And by what rule do I have to listen to a senile old woman like you?"

The Slytherins sitting around Draik began to snicker and giggle with glee.

"I, Mr. Riddle, am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, your

transfigurations teacher, 'and' your Head Of House." The stern witch replied coldly.

Draik mumbled something about the women being an old bat and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

He sat next to a red-haired, freckled boy and a brown bushy haired girl.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she said smiling.

"Ron Weasley." The gangly boy said, sticking out a hand doused in chicken grease. Draik eyed the hand but didn't make a move to take it. The other boy didn't seem to mind as he went back to stuffing his face.

"So, you actually wanted to be put into Slytherin?"

Draik, who was still fascinated by the way Ron could finish his whole plate in one bite, turned towards a ditsy looking blonde girl sitting across from Hermione.

"Yes, Slytherin. My entire family has been in Slytherin, except for me. Lousy hat thought it would be funny."

"But didn't the hat say you had Potter blood in-"

"That's not TRUE!" Draik exclaimed, cutting off the girl and the conversation entirely.

When they were finished eating, Hermione said, " Come on, I'll show you the way to the common room."

Draco snickered at Draik as he walked by and whispered, "Watch out for the mudblood, she's dangerous."

Draik followed the girl Hermione and the boy Ron up some flights of stairs until they got to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink fluffy dress.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Wattlebird," Hermione said. The portrait swung open and they walked in. "Girls on the right and boys on the left. Now, curfew is at 9'o clock so don't go sneaking out. We could lose points."

The bossy muggle born climbed up the steps and left Draik to follow Ron up the other flight of stairs. Ron beckoned Draik to follow him through a large wooden door at the top revealing five four-poster beds with crimson drapes.

"Ok, the only unoccupied bed is next to the door and it looks like your stuff is already here. I'll introduce you to the guys when they get here."

No sooner had Ron said this than three boys walked in having a heated discussion about the upcoming Professional Quidditch match against the Appleby Arrows and Puddlemere United. Well, at least the first two were talking, the last boy was completely silent.

"Seamus, just because Wood's on the team this year doesn't mean he can match up against the Arrows' new chaser, you know, that one-" The three boys stopped abruptly when they saw Ron and Draik standing there.

"Hmm, hmm. Draik, this is Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom." Ron said, pointing to each boy in turn. Dean nodded, Seamus gave a hearty Scottish "Hello", while Neville only squeaked a bit.

"I'd watch out for Seamus, though. He's a heartbreaker," Ron whispered.

"! I heard that:!"

Draik smiled a bit at the two and began to sort through the trunk at the foot of his bed, while Ron and Seamus continued to argue. He found his favorite pair of black silk boxers that had been a gift from his good friend Draco as a joke, and slowly began to undress. Right after he had taken off his shirt, a low whistle had caught his attention.

"I knew it."

Draik jerked towards the voice and came face to face with Neville. Neville's eyes were trained on the sickening black tattoo that marred Draiks left arm. Draik shifted his eyes from the Dark Mark to Neville's eyes. They were full of some unrecognizable fear and anger and his jaw was clenched, along with the fist now holding up Draiks arm.

"See? I told you he was a Death Eater!" Neville spat.

The other occupants of the room stayed quiet and waited for a response from Draik. The young Riddle let a smile play at his lips before wrenching his arm out of Neville's useless grip. He began to chuckle and soon it was out right guffawing. Neville watched in horror as Draik lifted his wand out of nowhere and pressed it against his neck.

"Now why didn't you believe me when I told you all I belonged in Slytherin? Yes, I am a Death Eater, and extremely proud of it! And as for you," Draik lowered his voice to a whisper only Neville could hear, "I suggest you don't tell a soul or the fate that was bestowed upon your parents will mysteriously fall upon you. Except you won't be as lucky, if you catch my drift."

Draik finished off looking up into Neville's eyes and smirked. The boy looked positively petrified! He shoved Neville away and finished getting ready, not bothering to look into the angry faces of his other housemates. He slid open the hangings and slid under the comforter. 'Well, it isn't silk, but its still warm,' he thought, vaguely listening to the sounds the other boys made before sleep took him.

"Master, My son has just sent me an owl," Lucius Malfoy addressed his Lord.

"And?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"Well, it says that when the sorting hat was placed on his head-"

"They had him SORTED?" Voldemort hissed. "He was supposed to be automatically put into Slytherin!"

"Yes, sir, I know! But that isn't the worst of the news! When the hat was placed on his head it told everyone that he was a Potter!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, isn't that interesting, My Lord? Your son, a Potter?"

"Yes, that is interesting." Voldemort mumbled, pacing around the parlor in deep concentration.

"But, my Lord, that's not all. He was also put into Gryffindor!"

Voldemort halted and turned slowly in Lucius' direction.

"GRYFFINDOR?" Voldemort let out a scream of rage. "Everything is ruined!"

"Sir, he put up a good fight. I still believe he can accomplish his goal, just with a few more obstacles."

The Dark Lord calmed down and let out a long sigh.

"I suppose you're right, Lucius. And what of the Potters?"

"Draco said that not a lot of contact has happened between them so far, but his first class is with James which leaves much left to be seen."

"I should be receiving a letter from Draik anytime now. Only then will we for wait."

"Yes, my Lord."


	3. Investigating

Title: Secrets can't be kept forever

Chapter 3 : Investigating

Summary: A mysterious young man has made his way into Hogwarts, but is he really who he seems to be? When the fate of the entire Wizarding and Muggle world rests upon his shoulders, will he make the right choice? -Alternate Universe-

However, now I am working solo. This chapter anyway, who knows if she has time later. :

Draik waited until the boys were asleep in the dormitory and pointed his wand at each of them mumbling "Obliviate." "Best keep them thinking I am a good boy after all."

Draik sat down at the table and started his letter to his father. I might get scolded if I don't give an update.

Dear Father,

Things have taken quite an unexpected turn. The mad sorting hat decided it would get a good laugh and place myself in the good for nothing muggle infested Gryffindor. Not to worry, maybe it is best to get close to the enemy after all. We know Slytherin is on your side, we may as well get those mud bloods fools with us as well. Put them in the front line for a sacrifice mission, I think would be best.

Longbottom, Yes son of those wretched two that would not break….is here. He saw the mark on my arm. Not to fret father I removed the memory from his and a few boys memories. I have to keep the good charade on for those fools after all. I can't be booted from here can I?

I am sure Draco, the poster child of death eaters ….of Lucius… Yes father I am rolling my eyes, has sent you a letter already.

Otherwise Lucius might get mad at his slave-child. (That one is for Lucius to read).

Yours truly,

D

Draik chuckled at the letter, knowing Lucius would read it also and sent it off. He slipped back into bed, putting a arm sleeve on his left arm. "That way, it won't be seen," Draik thought. He tossed and turned and finally drifted off to sleep.

"Draik," someone said. "Get up or we'll miss breakfast."

Draik opened his eyes slowly to find Ron sitting on his bed. "Yeah alright. Get off my bed …..please."

"Sorry Mate," Ron said heading out the door.

Draik quickly dressed and headed for the hall. It was becoming deserted, students were starting to head to class. He quickly grabbed a few things, and headed for the door. He was at the end of the hall to find someone grab his shirt and lead him to a corner. Their hands on each side of his head, their breath, heavy on his lips. His glanced to see Draco almost hovering against his whole body.

"What can I do, for this gracious behavior?" Draik calmly asked.

"You know, why I am like this! My father told me what you said," he glared.

"Oh I knew your father would read it. Not to worry. I like you, it was nothing against you," Draik reassured him. "It was just a little fun to get back at your father."

Draco eyed Draik and stepped back. "As long as you are telling the truth. I am o.k. with you giving my father a hard time. In fact I encourage it."

"Glad to have your approval. Now I can sleep better at night," Draik smirked.

"Funny. Let's go to class," Draco muttered as they walked down the hall.

"Hello class, most of you know me already. I am Professor James Potter. The Defense against the dark arts teacher. Today please open your books and read the chapter on the patronous charm," Professor Potter smiled at the class as he sat down in his chair. "Now….who can tell me about this charm?"

Hermione Granger wildly waved her hand in the air. However he glanced at Draik. "Mr. Riddle? Care to share?"

"The Patronous charm, conjures up a Patronous, a kind of positive force, a projection of hope, happiness, the desire to survive. It is a kind of anti-dementor, a guardian that acts as a shield between a person and a dementor," Draik replied obviously bored.

"Very good. Can anyone actually successfully produce this charm?" He looked around the classroom to see that no one raised their hand.

"Yes, in fact I can."

"Oh? Mr. Riddle? Would you mind showing us?"

Draik didn't stand up, he just waved his wand in the air, "Expecto patronum." A horse like creature appeared from his wand.

"Prongs," Professor Potter muttered as his jaw dropped. "Um….well done. This lesson is a rather short one. Please study on this charm everyone and next class we will all try it out."

Draik hurried out of the classroom ignoring the calls from Professor Potter, pretending not to hear the desperate cry for explanation.

Draik grabbed his broom and headed for the quiddich field. "Some air will do me good," he said to himself.

He flew around the field, and suddenly heard some cheers below. He looked down and saw some Gryffindors wildly waving. He landed next to them and Ron patted him on the back. "Mate you are fantastic, you have to join our team as a seeker. Have you played before?"

"Yeah, a bit," Draik replied not looking at Ron.

I suppose this may be a good way to blend in the muggle loving crowd.

"Sure alright, I will be on the team," Draik answered.

Practice went pretty smoothly for everyone except Ron. He had a few hits to the head, which made the practice pretty amusing. It started to get dark when everyone landed on the ground.

"Alright, that's it everyone. Good work, next time hit me less eh?" Ron said sheepishly.

"Or, you could catch more," Ginny replied laughing.

Draik hopped back on his broom and headed for a secluded spot next to a tree on the school grounds. He was sitting there for a bit and pulled out his parchment paper.

Dear Father,

Potters class was interesting. We studied the patronous charm and he had me demonstrate in class. For some odd reason he was a bit stunned at my guardian. He dismissed class rather quickly and called for me when I went out the door, but I pretended not to hear him.

The muggle loving fools, asked me to join their quiddich team and I accepted. I think it may be a good way to filter through the filth and who might join our side.

Yours Truly,

D

Draik called for his owl and sent the letter off. He heard footsteps coming down the path and pulled out his wand.

"Easy Draik, it's just me. I thought I saw you fly out here," Draco said as he sat down next to him.

A little close aren't you?

"So you came out here to keep me company?" Draik rolled his eyes.

"What were you doing at the quiddich field?"

"Investigating. I joined the team. Fools, asked me to," Draik answered.

"Investigating what?" Draco inquired moving a bit closer.

Draiks heart skipped a beat at the movement. "Filtering out filth from possible recruits. And makes me blend in a little bit. Being a transfer student, and that mad old hat….makes people suspicious enough."

Draco leaned in close to Draiks face. "Smart move," his hand settling on Draiks knee. Draiks heart started to pound and his breathing grew heavy. Draco patted him a few times on the back. "Come on, we should get back in. Time for some sleep."

Was he just messing with me? Of course I don't want him to kiss me anyway! …. Maybe I do.

Draik puckered his lips in thought as they walked back towards the castle.


	4. Distractions and Questions

Title: Secrets can't be kept forever

Chapter 4: Distractions and Questions

Summary: A mysterious young man has made his way into Hogwarts, but is he really who

he seems to be? When the fate of the entire Wizarding and Muggle world rests upon his shoulders, will he make the right choice? -Alternate Universe-

_Draco was pulling at his shirt, he lifted it over his head and tossed it to the side. He was staring at his chest, and then started kissing from his neck all the way down his body. He started to unbutton my pants, and pulled my member out of my pants, he put his fingers around the shaft. I moaned, just the little touch from him and it was like magic._

Draik woke up sweating, he peeked out of the curtains, he was in the Slytherin dormitory. More importantly he was laying right next to Draco. He realized Draco was actually awake staring at him.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Draik replied. "I was the one who woke up here remember."

"You fainted, for some reason. Maybe by my sheer beauty," Draco smirked.

"Don't get such a big head. Why did you bring me here?" Draik said scooting further from Draco.

"Did you want me to leave you laying on the hall floor?" Draco inquired. "By the way, what were you dreaming about, you woke up a little sweaty and kept moaning in your sleep."

"About a girl, not that it should matter," Draik said standing up. "Thanks for not leaving me there. I am going to slip out of here though."

Draik silently grabbed his things and bolted out of the dormitory. He had just gotten out of the portrait when Draco had grabbed his shoulders and pushed them to the wall.

"I had alterative motives bringing you to my bed," Draco said moving his hips against Draik.

Draik couldn't breathe, "What-what? What do you mean?"

"It is so cute when you blush and squirm you know, and I know you weren't dreaming about a girl" Draco said his lips hovering over Draik's lips but not quite touching. "I heard you say my name."

Draik's body was on fire, he could barley stand it. He wanted to throw Draco to the floor, and have him right there and then. He wanted to unzip Draco's pants, pull out his throbbing member and put his mouth on the tip of Draik's penis where the opening is and then moving his tongue slowly around to the underside of the head where the glans joins the shaft. Flicking his tongue slowly back and forth. Then moving down the shaft of the penis kissing, licking, and stroking, all the way to his testicles, where he would also suck gently on and play with them. Letting him get close, and then stopping to drive him so crazy he would loose his normal self control.

Draco kept the same distance, teasing him. His hips were touching Draiks, the only thing that wasn't touching was their lips. Draik wanted to back up because his erection was surely not going to listen to him. The only thing that would keep him from turning scarlet was the fact that Draco's erection was not seeming to go away either. However Draco seemed to have himself under control, he just stood there teasing Draik. He was almost taunting him to make a move, because he knew that he was driving him crazy with intoxication.

"Stop," Draik murmured.

"Stop what? You don't seem to mind me being this close," Draco said looking down at his pants.

"I mean stop teasing me. You either like me or you don't. Make up your damn mind. Kiss me or leave me alone and let me get back to my dormitory," Draik said as he pushed Draco off of him and walked away.

He turned around at looked at Draco, "I don't play games. So leave me the fuck alone."

Draik got back to his bed, trying to sleep but the memory of what just happened, kept him awake. Since he was little he had feelings for Draco, but Draco had been the one to always have plenty of women around and never distracted by men. So he had always accepted that Draco was eye candy, the kind you can look at but never touch it. He had tried to assimilate into the atmosphere he was born into with his father. Acting tough, pretending to go on dates with girls, even though all he ever wanted to do was kiss Draco.

_Mhmm. His lips were so close tonight. I should have made a move and just ripped his clothes off._

_No I shouldn't have. He was just messing with me. The second I let my guard down, he would somehow use it against me._

Draik closed his eyes, and hours later his mind had finally let him drift off into sleep.

The next morning he woke up and decided he would skip the great hall. He wanted to avoid seeing Draco, as long as he could possibly prolong it. At least any chance where Draco might try and get him alone. He was either going to be thoroughly embarrassed by taunting or he would be forced against another wall for some sort of amusement. Either way his options didn't sound appealing. He didn't feel like having a zipper imprint on his member, and he wasn't going to be made a fool out of. He was the son of Voldemort, the most powerful wizard alive….or whatever his father was.

Draik skipped all of his classes, except for his last class of the day charms. He knew Draco didn't have that class with him and he would have time to slip away before Draco could possibly notice him if he came looking.

The teacher Lily Potter walked to the front of the classroom. She was fairly pretty, she had stunning green eyes and shoulder length dark red hair.

"Hello class, I am Professor Potter. Today we will practice the silencing charm. Use the bull frogs at your desk and repeat the charm 'silencio.'"

Draik rolled his eyes. He had practiced this charm so many times on wormtail.

I mean really, do they actually expect to learn anything? They don't even try crucio on anyone.

Draik did the charm in seconds and sat there. He leaned his head against the desk and hoped that the clock would prove him wrong and class was almost over, not just starting.

"Mr. Riddle are you feeling well? Shouldn't you be doing as I asked?"

"Professor, I did that charm already. As you can see, my bull frog is silent," Draik said sitting up.

Professor Potter's face went from discipline to shock. Her face turned a sort of scarlet shameful color. "Right, Mr. Riddle. Tell me where did you learn this? I am certain you knew how to do this charm already."

"My late father, Professor," Draik said keeping his face straight.

The class was finally over, as Draik was heading out the door he saw the Professor Potter cut him off. "Mr. Potter a word, please." She said as she lead him down to where her desk was.

"My last name is Riddle Professor. Not that I am not flattered that you consider me a son. Did I do something Professor?" Draik asked innocently.

"No you are not in trouble, and sorry about the name slip. I just wanted to ask who your father was? He must have been a great wizard, you seem to know a lot more than some of the 7th years. I hope you don't find myself prying. I was just wondering if maybe I knew your mother or?" Professor Potter said looking at him with interest.

"I do find it some what over stepping your boundaries, however I will answer you. My father did not go to this school, he was home schooled by his parents. And my mother passed on when I was born. My father didn't like to speak of the topic. Now, may I go? This too is a subject I do not feel comfortable speaking about." Draik stood up with a nod and walked out of the classroom.

When Draik walked out of the classroom he noticed Draco looking at him from about 100 feet away. He thought of the possible escape routes, wondering if he could escape this confrontation. When Draik had finally made up his mind, Draco had also made up his mind and was moving closer to him.

_Dear hormones, if I do not find an escape route, can you please stay under control?_

_If you get a hard on, it is a little hard to be serious about telling him_

_I do not find him physically attractive, let alone it's hard to think with my brain_

_because all I can think about doing, is tasting him. So please do me a favor and stay under control._


End file.
